What Is and What Should Finally Be
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi one shot AU. Dean and Sam finally end up where they belong.


Disclaimer: Winchester's not mine, no profit, only wishful thinking.

Hero Dean finally gets a suitable reward in this AU story and of course it benefits Sam as well.

Yes Arandi is in this but not Jade this time and just a simple one shot.

WHAT IS AND WHAT SHOULD FINALLY BE

Dean and Sam stepped from the Impala, they were both battle weary and hungry. Dean had noticed earlier that one of his stolen credit cards was going to have to be trashed so he thought he would at least try to get some final cash from it.

He knew of a couple of ATM's that didn't bother with cameras because they were inside stores that already had cameras.

This ATM was inside of a convenience store and Dean observed as he and Sam walked in that the camera was going but he could tell from the way the monitor blinked that someone had forgotten or just hadn't bothered to put a tape into the recorder.

The ATM gave him the two hundred and fifty dollar cash limit and then he figured they could use the card to buy snacks and beer plus gas up before tossing it for good.

Grabbing what they needed they headed to the counter just as a beautiful black haired woman with incredible blue eyes stepped up too.

Dean glanced over at Sam raising his eyebrows as an indication of hot damn and he wasn't too tired for a little flirting.

"Go head ma'am we're in no rush." Dean smiled brightly.

The woman smiled back and Dean felt his heart stutter for the first time in a long time.

With three others ahead he didn't have much time to do his thing but he at least wanted a name that he could call out when he took his shower and relieved some other tension that was presently making itself known as he scanned over her tight jeans and 'I want to bury my face' cleavage.

Sam bumped his shoulder. "Dude you're drooling."

Dean shot him a glare hoping for any opening and he was a bit awed when she miraculously dropped her wallet and there was her license with name and everything for him to behold.

"Arandi Remington." He muttered to himself as he quickly bent to retrieve the wallet for the beauty.

"Thank you….." She started.

Dean had to suppress a moan because she had one of those straight to the southern regions velvet pure sex voice.

"Dean…Dean Winchester." He offered his own voice low and husky. "This is my brother Sam and you're Arandi Remington."

She quirked and eyebrow at him as if trying to remember if she knew him.

Dean gave her his megawatt smile. "Your wallet sorry but I'm observant."

Sam snickered narrowly missing being elbowed in the gut.

"Observant or one of those creepy stalkers?" She smiled.

"Not a stalker well unless you're into that sort of thing." He flirted.

"I don't give out my kinks before the third date." She flirted back.

Dean felt his knees wobble slightly and he wanted to yell 'bingo, yatzee, jackpot' all at the same time. "I need to get past the first date then."

"Picking up women in convenience stores with kink and stalkerish lines how could I resist?"

"Really you'll go out with me?" Dean asked in complete surprise.

"You're not married are you?"

"No of course not I just well you're so hot I didn't think you'd be interested." He averted his eyes shyly garnering another snicker from Sam at a safer distance.

Arandi blushed. "Thank you that is very sweet but darling how long has been since you looked in a mirror because you're a bit sizzling yourself."

Dean felt entirely too warm and then he wanted to melt into the floor when he heard Sam.

"Holy crap you made my brother blush."

Arandi laughed and Dean thought he could easily get addicted to hearing it and then crashing disappointment, just how long could he take this before he had to leave her behind too.

"You ok?" Arandi asked.

"Oh yeah fine it's just that we're not from here, just in town for a few days." Dean figured he might as well tell her now so she could call it off.

"Well then I guess you should pick me up tomorrow for breakfast and I'll show you the town. How does eight sound?"

"Awesome." He breathed in relief.

They paid for their things and walked out together and programmed each other's numbers in each other's phones.

Arandi told him how to get to her house and she saw Sam gassing up the Impala. "Is that you're car?"

"That's my baby." He smiled.

"It's a thing of beauty." She grinned.

"I don't know I think she's jealous of you."

"You are a smooth one Mr. Winchester. See you in the morning." She said and walked to the other side of the store.

Dean's ears perked up when he heard the growl of car startup and Arandi came into view winking at him as she drove away in her dark gray 65 Impala.

"Sammy I am in love." Dean mumbled.

"You know Dean you always believe that you're not allowed happiness but even you deserve that."

"The problem is that it always comes back to bite me in the ass." Dean sighed.

Sam grinned. "Maybe if she bites you in the ass you'd be more inclined to believe."

Dean grinned back. "If her mouth got anywhere near my ass I'd be coming like a horny teenager."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had eaten dinner and showered. Deciding to go to bed early to be slightly refreshed in the morning Dean should have known better. His body was so used to a mere four hours here and there and he had behaved and had not gotten off in the shower.

Sam was sound asleep as he stared at his phone wondering if she was asleep and on cue his phone sounded for an incoming message. He smiled when he saw it was from Arandi.

'I should tell you that I suffer from an acute case of sleep texting.'

Dean answered. 'I thought I was the only one.'

His phone went off seconds later.

"I can't sleep, I haven't been this nervous about a date since high school." She breathed.

"Nervous why did someone tell you about the body in my trunk?" Dean groaned playfully.

"Hey do you have room for another one I sort of ran out of room in my backyard." She panned.

"For you I do." He laughed.

"You're so easy to talk to Dean, so what are you wearing?"

Dean laughed and noticed Sam shift so he quietly walked outside and stretched out on the Impala hood.

"I don't tell anyone what I'm wearing over the phone till the third date."

"Damn well I guess I better put up the vibrator."

Dean laughed again the feeling of doing it so often in mere minutes truly foreign.

They were quiet a couple of minutes and Dean pictured her in her pajamas curled up on her bed smiling.

"Can I come over?" He asked before he realized what was going to come out of his mouth.

"I'll be waiting on the front porch." She answered immediately. "Oh and Dean one of my kinks is bowed legs." She sighed and hung up.

He went in the room threw on his clothes and left Sam a note his heart racing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was sitting on the steps of her house when he drove up pulling in behind her Impala in her drive way.

He got out of the car nervous like he hadn't been in a long time.

"You must think I'm so desperate." She greeted him.

"No just sleep deprived and I must take full advantage." He grinned.

"Come on in I've got beer and I made homemade pizza." She took his hand.

Her warm touch made him feel alive and stepping into her house the wonderful smell of fresh baked pizza filled his nose and his stomach growled.

"I also have fresh apple pie I baked earlier." She said as she led him to the living room.

"You make pie, well then you have to marry me."

Arandi blushed deep.

"Sorry sometime I don't think before I insert foot." Dean mumbled sheepishly.

"Another thing we have in common it seems."

With pizza, beer, and pie playing video games they were laughing and talking easily.

Dean was being as honest as he could be without letting on about the hunting and Arandi talked of her life of writing a series of teenage books about the supernatural which made her enough money to live comfortably.

"What made you write about supernatural things?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story." She sighed and quickly changed the subject.

They started to watch a movie and before Dean could register a thing she was curled up beside him her head on his shoulder so he put his arm around her.

Within minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt warmth on along his left side and thought that he must have slept all night on one side then a soft wonderful scent filled his nose and oh yeah Arandi besides him.

He smiled lazily, feeling honestly refreshed from sleeping more than four hours and having Arandi cuddled close and he didn't have to have sex to feel relaxed.

"Hey cuddles we slept together." He grinned.

"There goes my reputation of saint hood." Arandi yawned. "Was it good for you?"

"The best time ever drool and all." He laughed at the dampness on his shirt.

Arandi blushed and stood up stretching her tank top riding up revealing smooth perfect skin over a flat well-toned stomach and Dean couldn't help licking his lips.

"I'll go shower and then we can go, if you want you can freshen up in the other bathroom down here."

Dean nodded afraid to say anything right now and he went to the car in search of extra clothes and stuff he had in case of emergency.

He was fresh and smelling like a million dollars by the time she joined him again in jeans and nice blouse.

They headed to a diner that Arandi recommended for breakfast and ate their fill then she took him to a garage that specialized in classic cars and Dean impressed her by helping the owner fix a problem on a classic mustang that the man couldn't quite figure out.

"I could use someone like you." The man offered.

"I'll give it some thought." Dean smiled wishing he could say yes because in all honesty this would be his dream job.

"You look sort of lost there." Arandi said softly.

"I love working on old cars but it's just not meant to be."

"Why not?"

"Long story."

"You too huh, well those long stories get you every time." Arandi sighed.

Arandi took him everywhere that she thought would interest him and they had lunch at a sandwich place that she said made sandwiches from heaven and after a couple of bites of his all American Dean was inclined to agree.

Then before they knew it the whole day had gone by and they were taking take out back to her house.

While Dean put out all the Chinese they had gotten on the coffee table so they could eat and watch a movie Arandi got into more comfortable clothes.

Dean messaged Sam that he wasn't coming back for a couple of days and he hoped that it was true.

He turned to ask Arandi something and she was there her lips on his soft and warm and what was his name again?

"I've wanted to do that all day." She sighed into his lips.

"And you didn't because…?" Dean mumbled.

"I still have some old fashioned standards but I figured if I kept waiting for you I'd be mid-eighties at least."

Dean laughed. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Save it for Sister Mary Katherine."

"Yes ma'am." Dean grinned pulling her in for a deeper more intense kiss.

"Well hello Dean Winchester." She said into his lips.

"Yeah hi." He breathed back heat rising through his entire body. "Our foods getting cold."

"I have a microwave." She countered pushing him onto the sofa and straddling him lap.

Dean couldn't help the whimper that escaped him.

"Last night first date, breakfast second date, lunch third date, and now this is our fourth." She breathed into his ear.

"I love the way you think." Dean groaned trying to keep from grinding up against her.

"Bedroom now. She commanded.

And Dean was up with her wrapped around him he moved toward the stairs hurriedly as she kissed his neck and held on.

Reaching the top of the stairs he pressed her into a wall so that he could kiss her and touch her then he stumbled into the first room he found with a bed and fell onto it on top of her.

They barely took time to breathe clothes flying and Dean surveyed her naked body under him and moaned at how utterly perfect she was.

Arandi smiled up at him running her hands over his body. "You're so fucking gorgeous s." She whispered. "I need you now."

Dean fumbled around until he found the condoms he had stuffed in his pocket and ripped one open with shaking hands and slipped it on.

She wrapped him close and he pushed into her desperately needing to feel her heat and that delicious friction before he lost his mind.

It was desperate, hot, and needy, writhing and moaning both seeking the ultimate goal as they moved together.

Their animalistic sounds of passion filling the room and calling each other's name until they both fell over the edge at the same time.

Dean lifted her closer he needed to feel everything that he possibly could until he fell on top of her breathing hard.

Arandi ran her hands down his back. "God I needed that." She moaned.

"You and me both." Dean hummed burying his face in her neck and never wanting to move.

"Are you still hungry?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm." Dean sighed and then lifted another condom. "I'm fucking starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days that followed just seemed to blend together; Dean couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and content and he knew that it was too good to last.

"Dean we've been here two weeks are you giving up hunting or what because we are running out of money fast and I know Arandi makes you happy but you have some decisions to make." Sam complained.

"This is hard Sam I can't just walk away from her, I …she's…"

"You're in love dude you're practically glowing but you know how the supernatural always comes looking for us."

"I know and I don't want her in danger but I want her Sam, I wish there was a way that everything would just work out for me and you just once and actually last a lifetime." Dean groaned.

He headed back to talk to Arandi needing to hear from her what she wanted before he decided anything and somehow his long story had to come out.

Arandi was sitting on the porch looking upset when he stepped out of the car and he frowned.

"Arandi is everything ok?"

"You're a hunter." She said accusingly.

Dean's blood ran cold but he sat besides her not touching her. "Yes I am and I'm almost afraid to find out how you know that."

"You left your jacket here and this fell out." She pulled his journal out.

"Arandi I didn't know how to tell you, everyone abandons me when they find out." He hadn't meant to sound so desperate.

"This is your long story I assume."

Dean nodded. "And I assume your long story involves a hunter."

"My mom was killed by a hunter because he thought she was a witch and she wasn't."

"I became a hunter because my mom was killed by a demon."

"Dean I'm already in love with you and I don't know what to do." She began to cry.

"I'm not the one who killed your mom." He said pulling her close.

"You just don't understand."

"Look let's go out to eat and then we'll find a nice place to park out in the stars and we'll air everything out. I'm in love with you to Arandi and I will stop hunting if I have to for you."

The words felt weird but he believed them.

Arandi nodded as she looked in his eyes. "It's not your truths that scare me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked hand in hand from the restaurant to the car not having talked much at all.

Dean stopped and pulled her into a kiss wanting to feel her soft warm pouty lips just in case everything blew up in his face.

"After tonight our lives won't be the same Dean, I want to know what you want from life what you wish for?" Arandi asked her eyes locked on his.

"I wish that my brother could have a normal life and that you could be happy."

"Dean listen to you just once wish for yourself."

Dean stared at her hard. "I wish that our family was here all of us alive and well and happy with nothing supernatural ever having touched our lives, I wish that Sam could have everything he wanted because that makes me happy, and I wish that I could have everything I have ever dreamed of with you by my side."

Arandi smiled and kissed him. "I love you Dean."

Dean felt his heart swell but before he could tell her he felt the same way screams tore his attention away and a man was pointing his gun at a woman and her children.

Dean's instinct to protect kicked in and pushed Arandi into the store they were next so she would be out of range.

He ran toward the man who instantly spun on him.

"Stay back." The man yelled.

Dean raised his hands to show he had no weapon but slowly moved closer to the children.

"You're scaring the kids' dude." Dean said slowly.

"She left me for some other punk and took my son; I just want to see my son."

"Darren the judge said that you couldn't." The woman stammered.

"Fuck the judge!" The man screamed and Dean knew what was going to happen.

He threw himself over the children just as the gun erupted and he felt the bullet rip into him.

The woman screamed and the man dropped the gun crying that he hadn't meant it.

Dean slumped to the ground staring up at the sky feeling his life blood draining from him. He should have known better than to hope that he and Arandi could be and now Sam would be alone.

Arandi was kneeling beside him crying holding his hand. "You saved the boy's life Dean you're a hero."

"It's not all its cut out to be." Dean wheezed.

"It's ok Dean everything is going to be ok you'll see."

He wanted to believe her but he knew he was dying, his vision dimming he held her hand desperately. "I love you." Then everything faded into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt pain and pain meant being alive so he opened his eyes.

"Dean oh my God you're awake."

"Mom?" Ok so maybe he was dead.

"Sweetie you've unconscious so long I was so scared. You saved some children's lives and got shot baby." Mary said gently running her fingers through Dean's hair.

"Where is Sam?"

"He's outside waiting to see you, I'll get him honey."

Mary walked out of the room and Sam walked in right after. He looked good.

"Dean what do you remember?" Sam asked.

Dean told him.

Sam nodded." That's exactly what happened here only here everyone is alive and we're not hunters.

"We have to get out of here it must be a djinn." Dean tried to move and gasped in pain.

"You're not going anywhere young man."

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of his dad and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Hey kiddo you alright?" John grabbed his hand.

"Dad my God dad." Dean whispered and he couldn't handle the emotional overload and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean hey Dean you need to wake up baby life is passing you by."

"Arandi?" Dean murmured and opened his eyes again.

"I'm right here with you." She smiled holding his hand tightly.

"I thought my mom and dad….." Dean's chest ached.

Arandi sighed deeply. "Are you ready for my long story?"

Dean nodded.

"My mom wasn't a witch Dean but she was a genie and the hunter killed her because she couldn't grant his wish. We can only grant wishes to those who find out who we are or save our lives and he thought she was a witch, one word cost my mom's life."

"You're a genie." Dean whispered.

Arandi nodded.

"So my parents being here is just my wish it's not real."

"It's real Dean because that's what you wanted, but this isn't the world where you existed before this a world where your life, the life you deserve is waiting for you."

"And people will die in the other world so that I can be happy." Dean groaned.

"Dean other hunters have already taken over and you deserve happiness."

"I didn't know that you were a genie and I didn't save your life."

"Believe me Dean you saved my life." She whispered leaning in to kiss him.

"How long do I have?"

"You really don't believe that you deserve a lifetime of happiness?"

Dean's eyes filled with tears.

"Think about your life Dean."

Dean thought and was filled with love and warmth. He remembered his life as a hunter but then he had a thousand memories of his life with his parents still alive, birthdays, holidays, and all kinds of milestones.

"And you Arandi what happens the next time that someone finds out you're a genie."

"I'm not anymore; because you wished me into your life you freed me."

Dean didn't even know how to begin to believe that this could truly be his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His parents were alive and happy, Sam was a lawyer and married to Jessica and she was pregnant, Dean owned his own classic car garage and he was going to marry Arandi.

Everyone that had ever meant anything to Dean was alive and happy in his life and Sam had thanked him a million times for bringing them to this.

Dean swelled with deep affection that he was finally able to give his brother a good life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIVE YEARS LATER

It had taken Dean years to adjust to the fact that this wasn't going to pulled out from under him, this was really his life now and always his because Arandi had loved him.

He sat on the hood of the Impala staring at the stars the happiness there for him all around.

Arandi came outside of their house to join him and he smiled at the way she had to carry herself with her huge extended pregnant belly.

He was going to be a dad and that would finally complete him.

"Hey beautiful." He said to Arandi.

"So you have a kink for beached whales?" Arandi groaned leaning close to him.

"You are carrying my boys baby so beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." He pulled her into a deep kiss then slipped down to kiss her belly. "Hey guys give momma a break ok, she's really tired."

Arandi smiled at the way her discomfort stilled.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Dean whispered.

Arandi pulled him in for a kiss and then stilled. "Baby I think it's going to be sooner than you think."

The realization of what Arandi meant hit him hard and he helped her into the car her bags and everything she would need long ago packed into the trunk.

Jumping in the car and driving as safe as he could he called his mom that it was time and was filled with a new sense of completion that his mom was really there for this.

He grabbed Arandi's hand. "I love you baby."

He drove on knowing that his life was everything he could ever wish for and so much more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
